Gardien de la porte
by Darkwolve
Summary: Qu'arriverait-il si la porte de la vérité décidait de faire un pacte avec Edward? Suite de la série télévisé et un mort revient à la vie.
1. Prologue

Juste avant que vous lisiez, tient à précisez que ce qui est habituellement en italique après un tirait sont les pensées des personnages (je ais que ça peut être mélangeant des fois) et que je m'inspire surtout de l'anime pour certain élément. Et n'hésitez pas à laissez des coms surtout.

Prologue

Fin et commencement

Al venait de se sacrifier pour ressusciter Ed. Celui-ci avait été tué par Envy alors qu'ils se combattaient. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du Fullmetal. Dante s'était enfui suivie de Gluttony devenu incontrôlable. Il ne restait plus que Rose et son bébé qui observaient Ed.

- Edward... je suis désolé pour ton frère, dit-elle avec un air triste.

- Rose, il me reste encore une chose à faire avant de partir. Prend Wrath avec toi et part.

- Ed... tu n'as pas à faire ça. Al s'est sacrifié pour que tu vives. Et toi tu veux faire la même chose.

- Un grand frère doit protéger son cadet et non le contraire.

L'alchimiste avait en levé sa veste ainsi que son t-shirt et commençait à tracer des symboles d'alchimie sur son corps.

- Adieu Rose.

- EDWARD!!!

Le jeune alchimiste activa les symboles et un éclair de lumière aveugla Rose.

Ed se retrouva devant la porte de la vérité mais celle-ci était fermée. Devant elle se trouvait Alphonse (sans son armure bien sûr). Alors qu'il fit un pas vers son frère, une voix retentit.

- Edward Elric, tu es la personne que je t'attendais.

Il se retourna et fit face à un sosie de lui-même.

- Qui es-tu?

- Je suis le toi qui vivait dans de l'autre côté de la porte et qui est mort lors de ton passage dans mon corps. Je suis ici car la porte désire faire un marché avec toi.

- Quel est ce marché ?

- Ton frère va revenir à la vie dans son corps avec tous ses souvenirs. En échange, tu vas devenir le Gardien. Nous n'aimons pas vraiment que des humonculus soient créés. Ton but va d'être détruire les humonculus existant et d'effacer toute trace du moyen de faire apparaître la porte de la vérité. Tu vas aussi perdre presque la totalité de ta mémoire pendant un an. Après ce délai, elle a des chances de réapparaître lentement.

Ed s'approcha d'Alphonse et le regarda. Son sosie le suivit derrière lui.

- Alors, quelle décision prends-tu?

- J'accepte.

Al disparut et Edward se retrouva seul face à l'autre lui-même. Celui-ci lui tendit lui tendit une grosse pierre rouge en lui disant de la prendre dans sa main. La pierre se liquéfia en entrant dans le corps du Fullmetal et se répandit dans son sang. Au même moment, sa mémoire commença à s'effacer ne laissant que toutes ses connaissance d'alchimie, le colonel Mustang et le nom d'une personne décédée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était?

- Une pierre philosophale qui a maintenant fusionné avec toi et circule dans ton sang sans en sortir. Et maintenant, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, dit-il en lui donnant une autre pierre plus petite.

Pendant ce temps, Rose était parti en courant à la recherche de n'importe quelle aide qui pourrait y avoir. À la sortie du tunnel, elle arriva dans une église. Deux garçons se levèrent.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, vite.

- Allons-y grand frère, dit le plus petit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le trio se retrouva devant l'immense ville. Les frères restèrent surpris. Rose les poussa à continuer de courir jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent près d'un grand bâtiment. Une lumière rouge éclaira brièvement la salle, sortant par les fenêtres. Arrivé dans la salle, ils aperçurent Wrath ainsi qu'une silhouette sur le sol. Rose et les deux frères s'approchèrent de la personne qui ressemblait à Ed.

**Deux jours plus tard**

Dans un cimetière, à Central, une silhouette marchait sous la lumière de la lune. Elle s'arrêta devant une.

- Je t'ai trouvé Maes Hugues.

L'inconnu mis une main sur le sol et un trou rectangulaire apparut laissant paraître un cercueil tout au fond. Il se pencha pour l'ouvrir. Le corps avait commencé à se décomposer. Cependant, la mystérieuse personne ne bougea pas. Elle mit une petite pierre rouge au niveau de l'endroit où devait se trouver le cœur et recula d'un pas.

Une lumière rouge jaillit du trou et le « mort » se leva en s'étira et en observant autour de lui.

- Où suis-je?

- Dans le cimetière de Central, tu as été tué par un humonculus, répondit l'inconnu dont on ne voyait pas le visage à cause d'une capuche.

- Mais pourquoi suis-je vivant et, qui êtes-vous? Votre voix me semble familière.

- Je suis le Gardien de la porte de la vérité. Tu as été choisi pour être mon aide. Tu es devenu immortel comme moi car en tes veines coule la pierre philosophale.

Il enleva sa capuche, découvrant une chevelure blanche avec une mèche rouge ainsi que des yeux or où se reflétait la lumière de la lune.

- Tu me connais sous le nom d'Edward Elric que je dois malheureusement abandonner pour un an mais, je vais t'expliquer tout sur le chemin. Pour le moment met ses vêtements et couvre toi le visage. Nous ne devons pas être connu avant le bon moment.

**Le matin, bureau du colonel Mustang, Quartier de l'Est**

Comme d'habitude, il y avait une tonne de paperasse sur le bureau de Mustang. Il les lisait sous la surveillance sévère d'Hawkeye. Soudain, Havoc entra en courant ; il paraissait paniqué.

- Qu'y a-t-il Havoc, je ne t'ai jamais dans un tel état, dit le colonel.

- C'est la tombe de Maes, colonel. Son corps a été déterré et a disparu. Sur les lieux, il y avait ce mot avec votre nom dessus, alors…

Roy arracha la lettre des mains d'Havoc et la lut.

_Salutation colonel Roy Mustang,_

_Je vous écris pour vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter pour Maes Hugues dont je sais qu'il était votre meilleur ami. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus à part que tout sera dévoilé dans un an._

_Edric Larwed, _

_Gardien de la Porte de la vérité_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est colonel, demanda Hawkeye, s'exprimant à la place des officiers assemblé autour du bureau de Roy.

- Cela vient de la personne qui a déterré Maes, ça dit que nous saurons la raison de cette action dans un an.

- Un an, c'est plutôt long, dit Havoc.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que l'on devrait lui faire confiance. _Cette écriture me rappelle celui de quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui… on verra dans un an._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Humonculus : Murderer

**Trakal, village se situant dans la division Est **

**Deux jours avant la date de la « mort » d'Edward**

Au milieu de la journée, deux personnes mystérieuses entrèrent dans le village. Ils portaient de long manteau noir et leur visage était caché par un capuchon. Sur le manteau, on pouvait voir un symbole sur l'épaule gauche : un serpent autour d'une croix, une petite couronne sur le dessus et des petites ailes de chaque côté. Ils avancèrent en direction d'une auberge et entrèrent. Dans la salle commune, il y avait plein de personne entrain de boire et se parlant. Lors de l'entrer des deux personnes en noir, ils se tournèrent dans leur direction avant de recommencer à se parler à voix basse cette fois-ci. Les inconnues s'approchèrent du comptoir ; le plus grand parla avec le propriétaire de l'auberge alors que le plus petit enleva sa capuche et regarda la salle. Il avait les cheveux blancs avec une mèche rouge qui arrivaient à la mi-hauteur du cou et ses yeux étaient rouges. N'ayant pas trouvé se qu'il cherchait, il se retourna vers son compagnon et lui murmura quelque chose. Ses yeux étaient rendus dorés. Le plus grand fit un signe de tête et demanda au propriétaire la clé d'une chambre pour deux personnes.

**Central, bureau militaire du Quartier de l'Est**

Un jeune garçon entra dans le bureau du Colonel Mustang ; comme à son habitude, il y avait des tonnes de papiers partout. Le garçon, c'était Alphonse Elric, devenu alchimiste d'état espérant ainsi retrouver son frère. Il ressemblait énormément à son frère : même coiffure et même vêtement. Donc, il s'avança vers le bureau du fond où se trouvait Roy. Sous la surveillance d'Hawkeye, il lisait les feuilles.

- Vous vouliez me voir colonel?

- Oui, j'aimerais que tu enquêtes sur une série de meurtre dans un village nommé Trakal qui se trouve à deus heures de train. Nous ne savons pas encore qui est le meurtrier. Hawkeye, je vous laisse dire le reste.

- Oui colonel, tout ce que nous savons sur ce mystérieux assassin, c'est qu'il a à peu près une trentaine d'année, ses cheveux sont bruns et qu'il mesure à peu près 1m70.

Alphonse salua le colonel et sortit du bureau et marcha en direction de la gare.

**Trakal, auberge**

Les deux nouveaux arrivants étaient maintenant rendus dans leur chambre.

- Tu peux enlevé ton manteau Simon, dit le plus jeune. Tu ne peux plus te faire reconnaître ici.

- Enfin, je commençait à avoir chaud la dedans, dit-il en enlevant le manteau.

Le dénommé Simon Mesa et en fait Maes Hugues, ancien militaire mort et ressusciter par ordre de la Porte de la vérité. Son compagnon était Edward Elric, ancien alchimiste d'état portant le surnom de Fullmetal, nommé aujourd'hui Edric Larwed. Il était maintenant devenu le Chasseur d'humonculus et le Gardien des méthodes d'accéder à la Porte. Il devait donc détruire tout information la concernant.

- Il n'était pas dans l'auberge mais je sens qu'il est tout près, dit Ed. Et toi, qu'à tu pus retirer du proprio?

- Il m'a dit qu'une personne commettait des meurtres à la nuit tombée. Une victime par nuit et cela fait quatre jours qu'il agit.

Simon s'arrêta, observant Ed qui réfléchissait.

-Qu'en penses-tu?

- Je crois que c'est celui qu'on cherche. Attendons la nuit pour le détruire.

**Deux heures plus tard**

Le train s'arrêta à la gare de Trakal. Alphonse descendit, prit ses bagages (une simple valise) et marcha jusqu'à l'auberge. Il était rendu au alentour de deux heures de l'après-midi. Il fit la même chose que Simon deux heures plus tôt : demander des informations ainsi qu'une chambre.

Alors qu'il allait monter les marches, il percuta une personne qui était à peine plus petite que lui. Cette personne avait lui semblait étrange, il avait l'impression de l'avoir vu à quelque part. Le curieux personnage se releva.

- Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu, dit Alphonse, embarrassé. Est-ce que vous allez bien.

- Est-ce que tu viens de me traiter de petit par hasard, dit l'inconnu avec un regard sérieux.

- Hein?!

- Edric Larwed, calme-toi immédiatement.

Le jeune garçon repris aussitôt son calme.

- Désolé Simon, tu sais que c'est un sujet tabou pour moi. J'aurais pas dû m'emporter.

Les deux compagnons sortirent dehors, laissant Alphonse seul, encore surpris par la réaction d'Edric.

_Il me fait penser à Edward, il se mettait en colère, lui aussi, aussitôt que l'on sous-entendait qu'il était petit. D'ailleurs, il lui ressemble aussi au niveau physique._

Maes et Edward marchait dans le village. Hugues regardait de tout côté alors qu'Ed avait le regard fixe. Soudain, il s'arrêta de marcher. Simon lui fonça dedans.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? On a failli tomber par-terre.

- Il nous observe.

Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges.

- Où?

- Première fenêtre à gauche au deuxième étage.

- On y va tout de suite?

- Non, on va attendre la nuit. Le lendemain, on va à Central.

- Pourquoi?

- Ça va faire un an dans deux jours. Et puis, il y a un humonculus là-bas.

Ils retournèrent à l'auberge et allèrent directement dans leur chambre.

**Dix heures du soir**

Ed et Simon sortent de leur chambre. Tous deux portent leur capuchon, cachant leur visage. Tels deux ombres, ils sortirent de l'auberge sous l'œil discret d'Alphonse qui les observait de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

_Que font-ils dehors à cette heure? Ils ne sont tout de même pas à sa recherche eux aussi._

Il mit son manteau rouge et sortit à leur suite en restant discret. Les deux hommes en noirs se dirigeaient vers une maison deux étages. Le plus petit dit quelque chose au plus grand et ils marchèrent jusqu'à un bâtiment au se passait tous les activités et les réunions. Simon essaya d'ouvrir, mais elle était malheureusement verrouillée.

Soudain, on entendit un cri venant de l'intérieur. Edric posa sa main sur le verrou et une lumière bleue jaillit. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte et entra précipitamment, suivi de Simon. Al s'approcha de la porte et observa la scène.

À la l'intérieur, il y avait avec un couteau planté dans le ventre.

- Simon, occupe toi de lui. Moi, je me charge de l'humonculus.

- Hahaha! Tu me fais rire misérable humain. Tu crois être en mesure de te charger de moi facilement.

Ed enleva sa capuche.

- Murderer, humonculus capable de faire sortir des lames de toutes grandeur de son corps. Tu adore tuer comme le dit ton nom. Ne me sous-estime pas.

- Alors c'est toi le tueur d'humonculus.

Il sortit une dague de sa main.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de te trancher la tête.

Pendant, Simon s'était approché du blesser et avait placé sa main au-dessus du blesser. Sa main devint rouge et la blessure commença à se cicatriser. Il enleva la dague en même temps.

Murderer lança la dague vers Edric. Elle se planta dans l'épaule gauche d'Ed. Celui-ci la retira, le sang ne coula pas. L'humonculus sortit cette fois-ci une épée de son ventre. Ed, lui, tapa ses mains ensembles et passa sa main gauche sur la droite. Une lame apparut sous l'éclair alchimique. Les deux coururent vers l'adversaire et les lames s'entrechoquèrent ; des étincelles jaillirent de ce contact. Ils se donnèrent ainsi plusieurs coups. Puis, Edric enleva son manteau et toucha le tatouage, qui apparaissait sur son manteau, sur son épaule gauche.

-Je me suis assez amusé pour se soir. Il est maintenant temps que tu disparaisses.

Il activa le symbole et toucha Murderer. Celui se mit à cracher des petites pierres rouges.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?

- Juste annuler ton moyen de régénération.

Ses cheveux devinrent complètement rouges. Il s'approcha de l'humonculus et se baissa pour être vis-à-vis ses yeux.

- Il est maintenant temps que tu retournes vers la Porte, dit-il en posant ses mains sur le sol. Va et retrouve tes connaissances perdues de longue date.

Murderer marcha vers la Porte qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Elle s'ouvrit, le laissant entrer et se referma derrière lui. Les blessures d'Ed commencèrent à se régénérer.

L'homme que Simon avait soigné se réveilla. Il était complètement paniqué. Simon enleva sa capuche, laissant voir son visage.

- Regardez-moi dans les yeux et tout va bien se passer.

L'homme le regarda, ne sachant s'il devait lui faire confiance. Les yeux de Maes devinrent rouges et l'homme perdit connaissance.

Al, toujours caché, était paralysé parce qu'il venait de voir. Un humonculus alors qu'il était sûr de ne plus jamais en revoir, Maes Hugues qui était supposé être mort et aussi ce Edric qui ressemblait trop à Edward.

- Tien tient, un intrus qui nous observe. Simon, il y a quelqu'un qui nous a suivi.

- Amène-le ici, je vais lui effacer la mémoire.

- Tu as encore assez d'énergie.

- Je crois.

Edric fit avancer Al vers son coéquipier. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus blancs. De la sueur coula sur le visage de l'alchimiste d'État.

- C'est le mec qui m'a foncé dedans plus tôt.

- Alphonse Elric, c'est bien toi?

- Oui, répondit Al.

- Quoi! Il porte le même nom… oups…

- EDRIC!!! Il te reste une journée donc FERME LÀ!!!

- J'avais oublié Simon, désolé.

- Mais M…commença Al.

- Tu ne dois rien dire Alphonse. Pas avant qu'Ed rencontre le colonel Mustang.

- Hé, tu connais Roy? Comment il va?

- EDRIC LARWED, JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi fatigant après un combat. Tu sais pourtant que tu dois rester calme.

- Ouais mais je veux pas, je me sens débordé d'énergie…

Il tomba sur le sol, inconscient.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il a juste besoin de repos.

- Pourquoi tous ces mystères Maes? Et comment pouvez-vous être en vie? Et…

- Ne parlons pas de ça ici, dit Simon en remettant sa capuche. Nous allons nous rendre à Central ensemble et là tu sauras l'histoire. Ha oui, et ne pense pas à discuter avec Edric ; il va dormir jusqu'à environ 11h demain et aussi, il a des changements de personnalités soudain, comme tu as pu voir. Maintenant, allons dormir, nous devons partir tôt demain.

Simon ramassa le manteau d'Ed, le mit sur son propriétaire et pris l'inconscient dans ses bras.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Arrivé à Central, résolution des mystères 1

**Train de Central, 8h de matin**

Maes et Alphonse était assis côte à côte alors qu'Edric dormait sur l'autre banc. Al observait Simon tandis que celui-ci surveillait Ed. Puis, il se retourna vers Alphonse en lui souriant.

-Vous avez changé Maes. Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez être une personne du style à crier sur quelqu'un ou encore dire des choses comme idiot et crétin à quelqu'un.

- On a vécu beaucoup de chose ensemble et puis, avec un crétin pareil je n'ai pas trop le choix de ouch!

Une rougeur était apparut sur un bras de Maes. Il donna un coup à Ed.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me faire ça idiot. Et arrête de nous écouter. Tu devrais plutôt dormir.

- Euh… Maes? dit Al, incrédule. Comment Edric peut vous avoir fait ça s'il est inconscient.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai, il peut nous entendre pendant certain moment. C'est la pierre philosophale dans son sang.

Al fit des gros yeux.

- La pierre philosophale!

- Oui, elle est diluée. Dans mon sang et dans celui d'Ed, mais lui en a en plus grande quantité. C'est la Porte qui nous l'a donné pour nous aider contre les humonculus.

- Est-ce de là que viens vos yeux rouges et vos étranges habiletés.

Maes fit un signe d'affirmation. Une autre rougeur apparut au même endroit.

_Je sais Ed, je ne devais rien dire._

**Central**

Arrivé à la gare de Central, Maes remit sa capuche et prit Ed dans ses bras ; Alphonse transporta leurs bagages. Ils marchèrent vers le bureau du colonel Mustang. Arrivé devant la porte, Al toqua et ouvrit.

- Je suis de retour. Le meurtrier a été, comment dire, mis hors d'état de nuire. Et…

Maes lui fit un signe de tête.

- … il y a des personnes qui désirent vous voir.

- Fais-les entrer Alphonse.

Simon entra dans la pièce avec Ed, toujours dans ses bras.

- Je me nomme Simon Mesa et mon ami est Edric Larwed.

- Quoi!? S'exclama l'ensemble du personnel présent dans le bureau, y compris Hawkeye.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- C'est la personne que nous attendions depuis un an.

- Hein? _Ils n'ont tout de même pas découvert son identité…_

- Il nous avait laissé cette lettre, dit-il en lui tendant le papier en question.

Simon le lut rapidement avant de la redonner au colonel.

- Crétin, souffla-t-il.

- Monsieur Mesa, pourriez-vous retirer votre capuche, qu'on puisse voir son visage, demanda Hawkeye.

Simon commença à légèrement paniquer, surtout en voyant Hawkeye sortir son fusil.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment… euh… pas avant qu'il se réveille.

Edric commença à bouger et murmura quelque chose.

- Oui, nous sommes arrivés.

Il se leva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber Simon.

- EDRIC, CRÉTIN, FAIS ATTENTION QUAND TU TE LÈVES?

- Ha ha ha ha, trop drôle ta face Simon. Hé, salut Roy, content de te revoir.

- Euh Edric, Simon s'approcha, tu ne détestais pas Roy avant. Ne vous préoccupez pas de son caractère, il est plutôt changeant.

- Ha oui, je ne sais pas… je commence à tout être mélangé, dit Ed.

La mèche rouge commençait à s'effacer.

- Monsieur Larwed, il y a un an, vous nous avez écrit à propos de Maes Hugues disant que nous allions avoir de ses nouvelles dans un an. Nous voudrions savoir ce qu'est devenu son corps.

- Simon, retire ton manteau.

- Maintenant?

- Oui maintenant baka.

- Bon si tu veux, mais tu t'occupes des explications.

- Oui oui, tu l'enlèves?

- Mais ça me gène et…

Ed prit un bout du manteau et tira, laissant apparaître Maes Hugues. Tout le personnel présent fit de gros yeux.

- Maes, c'est bien toi?

- Oui mon ami. C'est Ed qui m'a ressuscité sous la demande de la Porte de la vérité ; cet idiot amnésique jusqu'à l'effacement complet de cette mèche, en pointant la mèche en question. Et aussi, je ne suis pas un humonculus

- Hé Simon, pourquoi je me sens bizarre?

- Tu te rappelle pas, c'est aujourd'hui que tu peux commencer à retrouver ta mémoire sacrifier pour ton frère. Et tu peux m'appeler Maes maintenant.

- Oui Sim…Maes.

Son se fit vide un moment. Tout le monde le regardait, inquiet, sauf Hugues.

- Hé petit, est-ce que ça va? Dit le colonel.

Maes sourit et ria dans sa tête.

- Trois… deux… un… dit-il tout bas.

Ed retrouva brusquement sa lucidité. Il sauta au cou du colonel.

- QUI C'EST QUI EST AUSSI PETIT QU'UN NAIN DE JARDIN ?

Maes lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya sur le mur et le mit knock out.

- Euh Maes, il y a quelque chose que je me demande : qu'allais dire Edric avant que vous ne l'interrompiez, hier soir ?

- Edric Larwed n'est pas son vrai nom, juste un nom qu'il a pris car son nom est trop connu, surtout ici. Si tu te rappelles bien, il a réagit au nom d'Elric?

- Oui, et je trouve qu'il ressemble à…

Ed se leva soudainement et sortit du bureau. Personne n'avait bougé. Tous pouvais entendre les voix dans l'autre pièce.

Fullmetal marcha jusqu'à la pièce adjacente du bureau.

- C'est donc ici que tu te cachais?

- Mais non monsieur Elric…

- Tu t'es trahi bâtard. Il n'y a que ceux de ton espèce et Simon qui connaissez ma vraie identité.

Hugues se tourna vers Mustang.

- Qui est dans cette pièce?

- Un nouveau qui est arrivé la semaine passé.

- Il va falloir lui trouver un remplaçant.

- Pourquoi?

Il lui fit un signe l'invitant à la suivre et ils sortirent de la pièce. Puis, Maes invita Roy à regarder ce qui se passait dans cette pièce.

Edric avait une lame au-dessus de sa main droite et attaquait une personne de glace. Il avait une éraflure sur la joue gauche et un pique de glace dans le ventre.

- Hé colonel, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue. Cet humonculus aurait bien besoin de se réchauffer.

Mustang entra dans la pièce et claqua des doigts ; l'humonculus recula pour s'éloigner du feu. Edric retira son manteau et Roy remarqua le tatouage ainsi que l'origine de la lame : un bracelet de métal qu'il portait aux avant-bras (et aussi au cheville mais il ne les voit pas).

- Icemen, humonculus de glace, ayant la capacité de contrôler l'eau contenue dans l'air pour la transformer en glace.

Les yeux d'Edward étaient devenus rouges. Il activa son tatouage et toucha l'humonculus. Mais celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction. Icemen se mit à rire.

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres humonculus. Moi, ainsi que trois autres personnes, n'avons jamais prix les fragments de pierre philosophale.

- Colonel, passez-moi un de vos gants.

Roy lui en donna un sans rien dire. Ed regarda le symbole avant de le redonner au militaire. Il marcha jusqu'à son adversaire, évitant la plupart des attaques. Larwed sourit à son ennemi ce qui stressa celui-ci.

- J'ai déjà renvoyé deux de tes amis où ils devaient allez.

L'humonculus essaya de lui donner un coup mais Ed le bloqua d'une main et activa l'alchimie de la pierre. Un cercle de transmutation apparut ; il avait la même forme que celui des gants de Roy. La glace se mit à fondre et les cheveux du Chasseur rougirent.

- Il est temps que tu ailles les rejoindre.

La Porte apparut devant l'humonculus, il la passa sans hésiter.

Edric se retourna et marcha en direction de Roy et Maes mais trébucha. Quelque chose de métallique tomba de sa poche sur le sol au même moment. Roy se pencha pour le ramasser et remarqua que l'objet était en fait une montre d'alchimiste d'état. Maes aida Ed à se relever, ses blessures commençaient à disparaître et ses yeux étaient dorés.

- Où as-tu eu ça Edric?

- Il m'appartient colonel, d'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que vous ne m'ayez pas reconnu.

- Ta mémoire commence à revenir Ed?

Ed fit un signe de tête avant de tendre la main pour ravoir la montre. Roy ne semblait pas convaincu.

La mèche avait maintenant disparut et une lumière rouge l'illumina. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et une natte se forma. Ils devinrent blonds.

- Edward Elric, murmura Mustang.


End file.
